bastelstube4fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Imported/User:SPQRobin/ISO 639
Copy of http://www.omegawiki.org/ISO_639-1_language_code_list ISO 639-1 Code ISO 639-2 Code ISO 639-3 Code English name of Language French name of Language aa aar aar Afar afar ab abk abk Abkhazian abkhaze ad ada ada Adangme adangme ae ave ave Avestan avestique af afr afr Afrikaans afrikaans ak aka aka Akan akan am amh amh Amharic amharique an arg arg Aragonese aragonais ar ara ara Arabic arabe as asm asm Assamese assamais av ava ava Avaric avar ay aym aym Aymara aymara az aze aze Azerbaijani azéri ba bak bak Bashkir bachkir be bel bel Belarusian biélorusse bg bul bul Bulgarian bulgare bh bih bih Bihari bihari bi bis bis Bislama bichlamar bm bam bam Bambara bambara bn ben ben Bengali bengali bo tib, bod bod Tibetan tibétain br bre bre Breton breton bs bos bos Bosnian bosniaque ca cat cat CataCatalan; Valencian catacatalan; valencien ce che che Chechen tchétchène ch cha cha Chamorro chamorro co cos cos Corsican corse cr cre cre Cree cree cs cze, ces ces Czech tchèque cu chu chu Church Slavic; Old Slavonic; Church Slavonic; Old Bulgarian; Old Church Slavonic slavon d'église; vieux slave; slavon liturgique; vieux bulgare cv chv chv Chuvash tchouvache cy wel, cym cym Welsh gallois da dan dan Danish danois de ger, deu deu German allemand dv div div Divehi; Dhivehi; Maldivian maldivien dz dzo dzo Dzongkha dzongkha ee ewe ewe Ewe éwé el gre, ell ell Greek, Modern (since 1453) grec moderne (après 1453) en eng eng English anglais eo epo epo Esperanto espéranto es spa spa Spanish; Castilian espagnol; castillan et est est Estonian estonien eu baq, eus eus Basque basque fa per, fas fas Persian persan ff ful ful Fulah peul fi fin fin Finnish finnois fj fij fij Fijian fidjien fo fao fao Faroese féroïen fr fre, fra fra French français fy fry fry Western Frisian frison occidental ga gle gle Irish irlandais gd gla gla Gaelic; Scottish Gaelic gaélique; gaélique écossais gl glg glg Galician galicien gn grn grn Guarani guarani gu guj guj Gujarati goudjrati gv glv glv Manx manx; mannois ha hau hau Hausa haoussa he heb heb Hebrew hébreu hi hin hin Hindi hindi ho hmo hmo Hiri Motu hiri motu hr scr, hrv hrv Croatian croate ht hat hat Haitian; Haitian Creole haïtien; créole haïtien hu hun hun Hungarian hongrois hy arm, hye hye Armenian arménien hz her her Herero herero ia ina ina Interlingua (International Auxiliary Language Association) interlingua (langue auxiliaire internationale) id ind ind Indonesian indonésien ie ile ile Interlingue interlingue ig ibo ibo Igbo igbo ii iii iii Sichuan Yi yi de Sichuan ik ipk ipk Inupiaq inupiaq io ido ido Ido ido iu iku iku Inuktitut inuktitut is ice, isl isl Icelandic islandais it ita ita Italian italien ja jpn jpn Japanese japonais jv jav jav Javanese javanais ka geo, kat kat Georgian géorgien ke geo, kat kat Georgian géorgien kg kon kon Kongo kongo ki kik kik Kikuyu; Gikuyu kikuyu kj kua kua Kuanyama; Kwanyama kuanyama; kwanyama kk kaz kaz Kazakh kazakh kl kal kal Kalaallisut; Greenlandic groenlandais km khm khm Khmer khmer kn kan kan Kannada kannada ko kor kor Korean coréen kr kau kau Kanuri kanouri ks kas kas Kashmiri kashmiri ku kur kur Kurdish kurde kv kom kom Komi kom kw cor cor Cornish cornique ky kir kir Kirghiz kirghize la lat lat Latin latin lb ltz ltz Luxembourgish; Letzeburgesch luxembourgeois lg lug lug Ganda ganda li lim lim Limburgan; Limburger; Limburgish limbourgeois lk lin lin Lingala lingala ln lin lin Lingala lingala lo lao lao Lao lao lt lit lit Lithuanian lituanien lu lub lub Luba-Katanga luba-katanga lv lav lav Latvian letton ma mlg mlg Malagasy malgache mg mlg mlg Malagasy malgache mh mah mah Marshallese marshall mi mao, mri mri Maori maori mk mac, mkd mkd Macedonian macédonien ml mal mal Malayalam malayalam mn mon mon Mongolian mongol mo mol mol Moldavian moldave mr mar mar Marathi marathe ms may, msa msa Malay malais mt mlt mlt Maltese maltais my bur, mya mya Burmese birman na nau nau Nauru nauruan nb nob nob Bokmål, Norwegian; Norwegian Bokmål norvégien bokmål nd nde nde Ndebele, North; North Ndebele ndébélé du Nord ne nep nep Nepali népalais ng ndo ndo Ndonga ndonga nl dut, nld nld Dutch; Flemish néerlandais; flamand nn nno nno Norwegian Nynorsk; Nynorsk, Norwegian norvégien nynorsk; nynorsk, norvégien no nor nor Norwegian norvégien nv nav nav Navajo; Navaho navaho nr nbl nbl Ndebele, South; South Ndebele ndébélé du Sud ny nya nya Chichewa; Chewa; Nyanja chichewa; chewa; nyanja oc oci oci Occitan (post 1500); Provençal occitan (après 1500); provençal oj oji oji Ojibwa ojibwa om orm orm Oromo galla or ori ori Oriya oriya os oss oss Ossetian; Ossetic ossète pa pan pan Panjabi; Punjabi pendjabi pi pli pli Pali pali pl pol pol Polish polonais pt por por Portuguese portugais ps pus pus Pushto pachto qu que que Quechua quechua rm roh roh Raeto-Romance rhéto-roman rn run run Rundi rundi ro rum, ron ron Romanian roumain ru rus rus Russian russe rw kin kin Kinyarwanda rwanda sa san san Sanskrit sanskrit sc srd srd Sardinian sarde sd snd snd Sindhi sindhi se sme sme Northern Sami sami du Nord sg sag sag Sango sango si sin sin Sinhala; Sinhalese singhalais sk slo, slk slk Slovak slovaque sl slv slv Slovenian slovène sm smo smo Samoan samoan sn sna sna Shona shona so som som Somali somali sq alb, sqi sqi Albanian albanais sr scc, srp srp Serbian serbe ss ssw ssw Swati swati st sot sot Sotho, Southern; Southern Sotho sotho du Sud su sun sun Sundanese soundanais sv swe swe Swedish suédois sw swa swa Swahili swahili ta tam tam Tamil tamoul te tel tel Telugu télougou tg tgk tgk Tajik tadjik th tha tha Thai thaï ti tir tir Tigrinya tigrigna tk tuk tuk Turkmen turkmène tl tgl tgl Tagalog tagalog tn tsn tsn Tswana tswana to ton ton Tonga (Tonga Islands) tongan (Îles Tonga) tr tur tur Turkish turc ts tso tso Tsonga tsonga tt tat tat Tatar tatar tw twi twi Twi twi ty tah tah Tahitian tahitien ug uig uig Uighur; Uyghur ouïgour uk ukr ukr Ukrainian ukrainien ur urd urd Urdu ourdou uz uzb uzb Uzbek ouszbek ve ven ven Venda venda vi vie vie Vietnamese vietnamien vo vol vol Volapük volapük wa wln wln Walloon wallon wo wol wol Wolof wolof xh xho xho Xhosa xhosa yi yid yid Yiddish yiddish yo yor yor Yoruba yoruba za zha zha Zhuang; Chuang zhuang; chuang zh chi, zho zho Chinese chinois zu zul zul Zulu zoulou